The liquefaction of a gas is a very energy intensive process, especially where the gas has a boiling point significantly below atmospheric temperatures. Such gases include air, nitrogen, oxygen and argon. The liquefaction of such gas can be facilitated by cooling the gas prior to liquefaction. Of course, such cooling also requires a significant expenditure of energy.
A method of generating energy and thus producing work which is receiving increased attention and employment is cogeneration. Cogeneration is a method wherein fuel and oxidant are combusted to produce both electricity and steam by passing the combustion products through a gas turbine and a waste heat steam generator.
While it is known to employ electricity from a cogeneration facility to supply cooling to a gas, such use is undesirable because of the many other uses to which such electricity could be applied.
Accordingly it is desirable to have a process to efficiently employ low pressure steam generated by a cogeneration facility to cool gas, especially a gas which is to be liquefied at cryogenic temperatures.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide a process which will enable the use of low pressure steam generated by a cogeneration facility to cool gas, especially gas intended for liquefaction.